


A Unique Situation

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [5]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadgerclops, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Sharing a Bed, dadmao, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Pro tip: If your triple bunk bed looks old and feels unstable, invest in a new one





	A Unique Situation

“And that’s enough morning exercise for today.” Mao Mao says as he turns off the radio. “So what’s next?” I ask. “Next we consume a healthy breakfast so that we have enough energy for our daily heroics.” Mao Mao answers with a nod. I copy his nodding. I follow Mao Mao as we head into the kitchen. “Eggs, hash browns, toast and…what kind of fruit would you like, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks as he pulls stuff from the fridge. “Hmmm…” I hum in though. Apples keep the doctor away… and if I get hurt that’s no good! Pears? Those are just apples trying to be cool. Banana? Nah. Orange? Yeah! Oranges look like fire! “An orange, please!” I answer. “Good, choice. Oranges are full of vitamin C!” Mao Mao praises as he grabs an orange from the fridge. 

“Now, can you wake-”  ** _CRASHH! _ ** “What on earth?!” Mao Mao exclaims. Mao Mao puts the stuff on the kitchen counter and rushes to the bedroom. I quickly follow, I hope Badgerclops is okay! “Owww…” Badgerclops mumbles on the floor. “What happened?” Mao Mao asks. “I don’t know? It just trying to get out of bed and it just gave out.” Badgerclops explains. Mao Mao inspects the remains of the bunk bed. “This wood is very old. Frankly, I’m surprised it even held out this long.” Mao Mao says. “You don’t say!” Badgerclops exclaims from the floor. “And I’m glad to see that you're concerned for my well being!” He adds. “You had worse.” Mao Mao waves. Mao Mao laughs. “Remember the diper thing?” Mao Mao asks before doubling over in laughter. “Rude. Nobody in this house cares about me!” Badgerclops grumbles. “I care about you, Badgerclops!” I yell as I swoop down and give him a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you, Adorabat. It’s nice to know that somebody cares about me.” Badgerclops says as he gets up. “Mao Mao cares about you! Yesterday, when you got knocked into a wall, Mao Mao looked really worried. Then he got REALLY mad!” I tell. Mao Mao spudders.

“Adorabat!” Mao Mao yells. Badgerclops stomach rumbles. Mao Mao sighs. “We can figure the bed situation later. Let’s make breakfast first.” Mao Mao says as he leaves the room. 

** _One healthy breakfast later…_ **

“Man. I’m stuffed. Are y’all stuffed? Cause I am.” Badgerclops says as he pats his belly. “I so full!” I agree as I try to pat my belly like Badgerclops. “Now that we have all eaten. We should figure out the bed situation before-” The monster alarm interrupts Mao Mao. “That happens.” Mao Mao finishes lamely. Mao Mao stands up. “To the Aero-Bike!” He exclaims. The three of us rush to the poles and slide down, hop onto the Aero-Bike, and fly into a new adventure!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
  
  


“HYAH!” Mao Mao screeches as he delivers another blow to the monster. “Say goodbye!” Badgerclops yells as he shoots a charge shot at the monster, defeating it. “Alright, now we can get back to-”  _ BOOM! _ “And nevermind!” Badgerclops takes back as another monster appears. “Where are they all coming from?!” Mao Mao yells. “I don’t know, dude!” Badgerclops says as he turns his arm into a cannon again. “Let’s do a team combo attack!” I exclaim. “Yeah! I don’t feel like fighting for much longer!” Badgerclops agrees. “Alright! Let’s do Giga Whip Slash!” Mao Mao orders. I rush to Mao Mao who gives me his sword. Mao Mao picks me up by the feet and Badgerclops grabs Mao Mao with his robot arm. “Y’all ready?!” Badgerclops yells. “Yeah!” I confirm. “Then let’s do this!” Badgerclops yells as he reels us back and sends Mao Mao and I forward. “Get ready to slash, Adorabat!” Mao Mao warns as he reels me back. “And SLASH!” He instructs. I reel back the sword and bring it down on the monster, taking it down in one blow! “WE DID IT!” I cheer as Mao Mao and I land. “You did amazing, little deputy.” Mao Mao praises as he pets my head. I giggle. “Oh! Here’s your sword back!” I say as I hand Mao Mao his sword to which he takes it and sheaths it. 

“Now that we are done with the monster attack, we can discuss what to do about our bed situation.” Mao Mao announces. “What’s this about a bed?” King Snugglemane asks, coming out of nowhere. “Gah!” Mao Mao jumps. “Our bed broke.” Badgerclops explains. “Oh my! That won’t do at all! I’ll have a new bed delivered and set up at your residence as soon as possible!” The king decides. “Really? That’s very generous of you!” Badgerclops says. The king waves him off. “Consider it a late gift. Or an early one? I have no idea when you two celebrate, anyways, ta ta~.” The king says as he walks away. “Wow. That was really convenient.” Mao Mao points out. “And what did he mean by celebrate?” He adds. “Maybe he doesn’t know when your birthdays are? When are your birthdays? Asking for a friend!” I ask. “That’s a good theory, Adorabat. And my birthday is...huh? I-I can’t remember?” Mao Mao stutters. “Oh. Um… Happy birthday?!” I yell. 

“Well if it’s maybe Mao Mao’s birthday then let’s do some birthday shopping!” Badgerclops suggest. “Yeah! Mao Mao, let’s go shopping!” I encourage. “It’s not January, I know that… then maybe..” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. Uh oh. This could take a while. 

  
  


** _A time and a half later…_ **

“Whew! I haven’t shopped like that in AWHILE!” Badgerclops sighs as he plops onto the couch. “I have to admit, I had fun. Even though I’m pretty sure it’s not my birthday.” Mao Mao admits as he sits besides Badgerclops. “I love my new hat!” I say as I pull it out of one of the bags and wear it. “Yeah, that pink beanie looks really cute on you, Adorabat.” Badgerclops nods. “So… any reason why you bought six different sun hats.” Mao Mao asks Badgerclops. “Because I rock sun hats like nobody's business!” Badgerclops states. Mao Mao and Badgerclops start to have a back and forth, so I decided to check out the new bed. I flippity flap into the bedroom and- “Whoa! Cool!” I exclaim. “What is it Adorabat? Has the king recognize my- I mean, our heroics enough to send us a bunk bed made out of jewels and gold?” Mao Mao asks. “No! Come on, guys! Get in here!” I call. I hear Mao Mao and Badgerclops get up and hustle over to the bedroom. 

“Did he include a mini T.V?” Badgerclops asks. “No!” I answer as I sit on the bed. “Then what’s-” Badgerclops asks as he pokes his head into the bedroom. Badgerclops stops talking for some reason. “Badgerclops?” I ask. Is he okay? “Badgerclops what’s gotten into you-?” Mao Mao asks as he falls victim to the same weird silent thing. “Are you guys shocked because of how big it is?” I ask. “The king… sent us… a king sized bed?” Mao Mao asks. “Why?” Badgerclops asks. I tilt my head, what’s wrong with it? Suddenly Mao Mao gets a panicked look on his face. “Holy cow the king thinks we’re married!” Mao Mao blurts out as his face turns a scary red color. Badgerclops gasps really loudly and also turns really, really, REALLY red. “Um, guys?” I try. “There are two of us and only one bed?!” They both scream. “Hey! I’m here too!” I yell. 

They both look at me. “Sorry, Adorabat. We meant three.” Mao Mao apologizes. “Yeah, sorry.” Badgerclops adds in. I nod my head, accepting the apology. “What’s the big deal?” I ask. Mao Mao sighs. “The big deal is that there is only one bed and three of us, Adorabat. Where will we all sleep tonight?” Mao Mao asks. “We can share, the bed is really big! OH! It’ll be a slumber party!” I cheer. “Slumber party?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah! We can do all sorts of stuff!” I say as I crawl under the sheets and poke my head out. Badgerclops and Mao Mao look at each other and back to me, then back to each other. “Do we even have a choice in this?” Mao Mao ask. I shake my head. “Nope! None whatsoever!” I answer. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops look nervous for some reason. 

“Hey, this is just like when we had that big storm and we all took a nap together!” I point out. “Your right, Adorabat. Let’s just.. go to sleep.” Mao Mao agrees. “Y-yeah! Let’s g-go to sleep!” Badgerclops agrees. Mao Mao and Badgerclops climb into bed on either side of me. I giggle as I pull the covers up to hide half my face. “Sooo…. Who do you guys have a crush on?” I giggle. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops eye widen a ton! “G-Good night!” They yell as Mao Mao slashes the light off. Aw man! That’s no fun! I wanted to… to… play…s-slumber… party….

And like that I was out like a light!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
The bunk bed looks kinda old, so I wondered what would happen if it broke. Short answer: The “ThErE’S OnLy OnE BeD!” trope happens. 
> 
> So yeah. The king? He ships it. Also Mao Mao doesn’t know his own birthday due to it never being celebrated in his youth :(. Also the next work WILL include crying. So… yeah. Enjoy the awkward gay time now while you still can...


End file.
